Magnetic pumps have long been known in the art wherein conventional longitudinally and coaxially arranged central rotor and surrounding annular stator magnetic components and circuits are employed whereby the driven rotor shaft rotates and operates a pump element as a scroll, centrifugal volute, or other vane arrangement in the handling of fluids, especially liquid.
While obviously useful pump systems, the concentric and longitudinal stator/rotor array inherently requires an elongated housing for the same, with difficulties in manufacture, sealing of the pumped fluid from the stator, access to the pump rotor and stator elements, and the physical placement of elongated pump housing structures in the limited space of a particular service environment.
There has been limited development of axially coupled magnetic pumps wherein axially confronting disc-like radial arrays of rotor and stator magnetic elements provide a relatively axially short housing requirement, thereby facilitating placement and usage of the pump. Illustrative of such arrangements are U.S. Pat. No. 2,481,172 to Staggs and Switzerland Patent 65,594 to Graemiger, for example.
Such known arrangements, however, do not provide ready mounting of the rotor, facile sealing, motor operation and control, or access and maintenance arrangements as are to be preferred.